harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleur Delacour
(by Ginny Weasley) *Harry PotterFleur took Polyjuice Potion to become one of the Seven Potters in . |title=Triwizard Champion |hidep= |species= Human (Veela ancestry) |gender=Female |height= |hair=Silvery-blonde - "A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth." |eyes=Dark blue |skin=Light |hidef= |family=*Monsieur Delacour (father) *Apolline Delacour (mother) *Gabrielle Delacour (sister) *Maternal grandmother *Mother's cousins (possible relatives) *Bill Weasley (husband) *Victoire Weasley (daughter) *Dominique WeasleyThe Weasley Family Tree by J.K. Rowling (daughter) *Louis Weasley (son) *Arthur Weasley (father-in-law) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother-in-law) *Charlie Weasley (brother-in-law) *Percy Weasley (brother-in-law) *Audrey Weasley (sister-in-law) *Molly Weasley II (niece) *Lucy Weasley (niece) *Fred Weasley (brother-in-law) † *George Weasley (brother-in-law) *Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) (sister-in-law) *Fred Weasley II (nephew) *Roxanne Weasley (niece) *Ron Weasley (brother-in-law) *Hermione Granger - New Cursed Child character portraits of Ron, Hermione and Rose Granger-Weasley" (sister-in-law) *Rose Granger-Weasley - New Cursed Child character portraits of Ron, Hermione and Rose Granger-Weasley" (niece) *Hugo Granger-Weasley - New Cursed Child character portraits of Ron, Hermione and Rose Granger-Weasley" (nephew) *Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) (sister-in-law) *Harry Potter (brother-in-law) *James Potter II (nephew) *Albus Potter (nephew) *Lily Potter II (niece) *Weasley family (in-laws) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=9½", Rosewood, veela hair |patronus= |hidea= |job=Part-time at Gringotts Wizarding Bank |house= |loyalty=*Delacour family *Weasley family *Harry Potter *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic *Order of the Phoenix }} Fleur Isabelle Weasley (née Delacour) (b. c. 1977) was a French, quarter-Veela witch daughter of Apolline Delacour and her husband, and elder sister of Gabrielle. Fleur attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. During the 1994-1995 school year, she was Beauxbatons' champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Fleur competed bravely (though failing to complete the second task), but the Tournament ended in tragedy with the murder of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. In the following summer, Fleur took a part-time job at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to improve her English, and began dating her co-worker Bill Weasley. The pair soon became engaged and Fleur stayed at The Burrow in the summer of 1996 to get to know Bill's family better, a fact that Ginny Weasley greatly disliked. Fleur was nicknamed 'Phlegm' out of Ginny's resentment. Fleur arrived in the aftermath of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997; during which her fiancé was badly injured by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. The pair married in August of that year, however the wedding was disrupted by Death Eaters following the fall of the Ministry of Magic. Fleur and Bill set up their own home at Shell Cottage, and later assisted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger with Dumbledore's quest following their escape from Malfoy Manor, offering them room and board. Fleur fought alongside her husband in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. After the Second Wizarding War, she and Bill had three children; Victoire, Dominique, and Louis Weasley. She was awarded medals of bravery by both the French and British Ministries of Magic for her participation in the Battle of Hogwarts . Biography Early life Fleur was quarter-veela and grew up in France, with her parents Monsieur Delacour and her half-veela mother Apolline Delacour. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Triwizard champion ]] In 1994, along with Beauxbatons' Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime, and a dozen other Beauxbatons students, she travelled to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to enter the Triwizard Tournament, arriving in a huge, powder-blue chariot pulled by roughly a dozen flying horses on October 30 at around 6:00 pm. She laughed derisively during Albus Dumbledore's speech during the Welcoming Feast. Part way through the feast, she walked over to the Gryffindor table to ask Ron Weasley for the bouillabaisse in front of him. On her way back, she caught the eyes of most of the other boys in the hall. Fleur placed her name in the Goblet of Fire, and during the Hallowe'en Feast, was selected to be Beauxbatons' student representative and Triwizard Champion. While awaiting further instructions in a small room off the Great Hall, she learned that the Goblet of Fire had selected a fourth Champion — Harry Potter. When Ludo Bagman told her what happened, she first thought he was joking, then was surprised and outraged that they were to let a "little boy" compete in the Tournament. Prior to the First Task, Fleur took part in the Wand weighing ceremony presided over by Garrick Ollivander. After being handed the wand, it produced pink and gold sparks and was confirmed, by Fleur, to contain a Veela hair as a core; a gift from her grandmother. Ollivander described her wand as "inflexible", and in great working condition when it produced a bouquet of flowers without problem. Fleur's entrance into the Tournament was overshadowed in the Daily Prophet due to Harry Potter's participation; she was only mentioned in the last line of Rita's article, with her name misspelled. First Task s, the first task, to test the champion's daring and nerve]] Forewarned by Madame Maxime that the First Task would involve dragons, Fleur tackled the task on November 24th. To eliminate all advantages, the champions were made to choose a dragon at random. She drew the Common Welsh Green, and faced her dragon second after Cedric Diggory. She managed to lure the dragon into a sleeping trance, but was immobilised when the dragon snored and released a jet of flame that set her skirt on fire. Fleur extinguished the fire with water from her wand, then managed to retrieve the golden egg. The Yule Ball and Second Task ]] In the run-up to the Yule Ball, Fleur attempted to attract Cedric as a date, but he had already asked Cho Chang. Caught unaware by her Veela heritage Ron Weasley spontaneously and unwisely asked her to the ball, to which her initial reaction was seeming disdain and shock. Suddenly aware of what he had done he ran away before she could answer him. Finally, Fleur selected Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Roger Davies as her partner. Davis was was completely helpless to her charms and to whom she spent some of the night complaining about the flaws of Hogwarts and the British Wizarding education system in general. Fleur and Roger, along with the other Champions and their partners opened the dancing at the Yule Ball. As the night wore on Fleur and Roger left the Great Hall and headed for the gardens, sneaking into the rose bushes for a romantic engagement of some kind. On 24th February, Fleur participated in the Second Task. Having figured out the clue in the Golden egg and understanding the need to breathe underwater for an hour, she chose to use the Bubble-Head Charm. During the Task, she was attacked by Grindylows and was forced to retreat. Unaware that the hostages weren't in any real danger, she was quite hysterical and fought so hard to return to the water that even Madame Maxime had difficulty restraining her. She was overjoyed when Harry, determined to rescue all the hostages, not just his own, returned to the surface with both Ron and her sister, Gabrielle. She thanked him and Ron profusely by giving them a kiss on each cheek, and after the incident became friendly toward the two. From then on she came to view Harry as a respected friend. Upon learning that she had been awarded twenty-five points, she remarked that she deserved zero, as she had failed to retrieve her "hostage". After the first two tasks, Fleur was in last place going into the Third Task. Third Task Fleur joined the other Champions in viewing the beginnings of the maze for the Third Task on the site of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. On the morning of the Third Task, Fleur was visited by her mother and Gabrielle who had been invited to watch the final part of the Triwizard Tournament. She also laid eyes on Bill Weasley for the first time, and was immediately attracted to him. Being in last place, Fleur was to be last to enter the maze behind Harry Potter , Cedric Diggory, and Viktor Krum. However, due to the machinations of Barty Crouch Jr — ''disguised, via Polyjuice Potion, as Alastor Moody ''— Fleur did not last long. Crouch wanted Harry to reach the Triwizard Cup so that he could be transported to meet with Lord Voldemort. To get the other champions out of the way, Crouch used Moody's magical eye to locate Fleur in the maze and stun her, though she managed to scream once before it hit her. When Harry returned with Cedric's dead body, the poor boy having been murdered by the recently resurrected Lord Voldemort, Fleur and her fellows from Beauxbatons were the first to realise Cedric was dead and were horrified; Fleur herself let out a scream and clapped her hands over her mouth. After the Triwizard Tournament and the murder of Cedric Diggory, Fleur attended the Leaving Feast at Hogwarts that served as a memorial to Cedric. She left Hogwarts the day after, saying goodbye to Harry and telling him that she hoped they would meet again, as she was hoping to return to England to work and improve her English. Working for Gringotts During the summer of 1995, Fleur secured a part-time job at Gringotts. It was then that she was reacquainted with Bill Weasley, who had returned from Egypt and taken a desk job to help the Order of the Phoenix, and the two began dating. Fleur and Bill dated for a year, falling in love, until Bill proposed to her. Fleur accepted, and in the summer of 1996, Bill brought Fleur to The Burrow so she could get to know his family. She was delighted to know that Harry was going to stay with the Weasleys' for the remainder of the summer. However, her blunt nature and critical attitude created conflict between her and the female members of the Weasley family, including Hermione. Mrs Weasley did not care for Fleur at all, believing that she was not the right choice for her son. Ginny and Hermione disliked her for her general attitude towards everything; Ginny gave Fleur the nickname "Phlegm," although they never openly used it in front of her. Still, Fleur was tolerated for Bill's sake. It may have been that her Veela ancestry interfered with the gender dynamics, as the male family members seemed to have no issue with her. She spent Christmas that year at the Burrow as well, further annoying Mrs Weasley by loudly stating her dislike of Celestina Warbeck, Mrs Weasley's favourite singer. Second Wizarding War Battle of the Astronomy Tower In June 1997, during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower Bill was brutally savaged by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Because Greyback was not transformed Bill did not become a werewolf, but rather developed some wolf-like qualities (such as cravings for raw meat). Fleur rushed to Hogwarts with Bill's parents and was shaken by Bill's scarred face. She fired up at once at Mrs Weasley's assumption that she would not now want to marry Bill, since he was no longer attractive. Taking offence she criticised both the idea that she would not wish to marry him out of vanity, and that his feelings may have changed towards her because of possible werewolf contamination. Fleur in fact, took pride in his wounds as living proof of his bravery and stated she didn't care about how he looked as she was "beautiful enough for both of them". Mrs Weasley, finally seeing that Fleur and Bill were truly in love, reconciled with her future daughter-in-law over Bill's hospital bed, and offered Fleur the use of her Aunt Muriel's goblin-made tiara for her wedding day. In the days following, Fleur took care of Bill as he recovered from his injuries, and attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. Battle of the Seven Potters Three days before Harry's seventeenth birthday in 1997, Fleur was part of the effort to get Harry safely to the Burrow and participated in the battle that ensued. She participated in the battle out of loyalty to Harry, when he previously saved her sister's life in 1995. She took on the role of one of the fake Harrys, using Polyjuice Potion to take on his physical appearance. Paired with Bill, the two were to fly north on a Thestral (as Fleur did not like broomsticks) in an effort to fool any pursuing Death Eaters. After departing, Fleur witnessed the death of Alastor Moody as the Death Eaters descended on them in an effort to capture Harry. Fleur and Bill were chased by half a dozen Death Eaters, but managed to escape and return to the Burrow and relay the news. Fleur was upset over Moody's death, and voiced the opinion that someone may have betrayed them, as the Death Eaters seemed to know the plan to escort Harry to safety. Marriage On 1 August, 1997, Fleur and Bill were married at the Burrow. The ceremony and reception took place in a marquee tent which "revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet." White and gold flowers and golden balloons were some of the many unique elements added to the occasion. Ginny and Gabrielle were both bridesmaids. Fleur wore a simple white dress and Muriel's tiara, and looked so beautiful that Bill "did not look as though he had ever met Fenrir Greyback." The celebration was overshadowed, though, by the news that the Ministry of Magic had fallen to Lord Voldemort, and that Rufus Scrimgeour was dead. Death Eaters, with the full power of the Ministry behind them, broke the protective spells surrounding the Burrow and Apparated into the reception. Fleur was questioned by them, along with the rest of the Weasley family on the whereabouts of Harry Potter, but was later free to go. Fleur and Bill set up their own home, Shell Cottage, and spent their first Christmas there together, along with Bill's younger brother Ron, who had secretly come to stay with them after abandoning Harry and Hermione on their Horcrux hunt. Following Harry, Ron, and Hermione's escape from Malfoy Manor, Fleur helped to look after them and their fellow escapees: Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Garrick Ollivander, and Griphook. She helped Hermione recover from the torture she suffered at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, and healed Griphook's legs with Skele-Gro. Over the course of the next few weeks, she looked after her unexpected guests, although she disliked Griphook. When Ollivander was well enough to be transferred to Aunt Muriel's, she asked him to take Muriel's tiara back with him as she never had a chance to return it after the wedding. Fleur expressed concern over Harry's plans to leave Shell Cottage on his quest, telling him it was better for him to stay where it was safe. Battle of Hogwarts Alongside her husband and his family, Fleur answered Neville Longbottom's call to arms to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. During the tense reunion between Percy Weasley and his family, she led Harry Potter and Remus Lupin in a side conversation regarding Lupin's son, so they would not intrude. Both Fleur and Bill survived the battle. Later life Following the war, Fleur and Bill had three children; Victoire,J.K. Rowling MSNBC interview Dominique, and Louis Weasley. She was granted medals of honour from the French and British Ministries of Magic for her actions in the war. Physical appearance Due to her part-Veela heritage, Fleur was a breathtakingly beautiful witch, and hence caught a good deal of attention from males and jealousy from other females. She was tall and willowy, with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding when she was walking, and her very presence seemed to "emanate a faint, silvery glow". She had long, silvery-blonde hair that fell almost to her waist, large, deep blue eyes, fair skin, and very white, even teeth. Her beauty "usually dimmed everyone else by comparison," but on her wedding day, "it beautified everybody it fell upon." Ron Weasley (who would later become Fleur's brother-in-law) usually made a fool of himself in attempts to get Fleur to kiss him on the cheek. Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger usually remarked on this being "pathetic." Personality and traits regarding Fleur's personality|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)}} In the beginning, Fleur was portrayed as arrogant and conceited. Because of her beauty, she saw herself as a cut above most others. For instance, when Ron Weasley asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him, she "looked at him as though he were a sea slug." Her only redeeming feature seemed to be her genuine concern for her sister, Gabrielle, as seen when she fought to return to the water to save her, despite having previously suffered an attack by Grindylows in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Fleur also had a very blunt nature, always speaking her mind, and therefore often came off as rude and snobbish: she once made insulting comments about the state of the Hogwarts Christmas decorations, and later even about Mrs Weasley (her future mother-in-law)'s home. However, despite her high opinion of herself, Fleur's softer side was warm and caring; she fretted over the safety of those she loved, and if someone she cared about was in trouble she would always try to help them. She was also not a superficial person: in 1997, after the Battle of the Astronomy Tower — when her fiancé, Bill Weasley, was in the hospital wing, Fleur insisted on treating his wounds herself, taking the ointment from Molly Weasley. When Molly lamented over how the wedding was to be cancelled because of Bill's wounds, Fleur immediately contradicted her by claiming that she loved Bill not only for his good looks, and his acquired scars were — to her — proof of her husband's bravery. This genuine demonstration of her valuing true worth over surface glitter was what made those who initially disapproved of her (such as Molly and Ginny) finally begin to accept her. After being married in the summer of 1997, one could see more of Fleur's positive qualities: true courage and fierce loyalty. Having never forgotten that Harry once saved her sister's life, she volunteered to escort Harry Potter from 4 Privet Drive, risking both her life and that of her fiance's. She also allowed Harry to stay at her home, and even honoured his request that the goblin, Griphook, be allowed to stay as well. While she played host to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the others at her home. Harry noticed she had become a lot more like her mother-in-law, Molly Weasley, in traits such as worrying and fussing in a maternal fashion over him and his friends. Magical abilities and skills Fleur was a talented and able witch, as was evidenced by her selection as the Beauxbatons Champion by the Goblet of Fire out of all the Beauxbatons students who entered their names. Though circumstances in the Tournament conspired against her, and she was unable to fully showcase her talents. She proved her considerable magical skills by her participation and survival in subsequent battles. *'Veela attraction': As a quarter-Veela, Fleur has the ability to attract men with her beauty. Although her ability was not as strong as that of a full Veela, and she presumably cannot transform into a monstrous bird form, she was still able to make herself ravishing enough to completely overwhelm unsuspecting individuals if she wants to. However, one aspect of this ability that is seen at her wedding: When in an elated or euphoric state, Fleur's veela attraction enhances the physical attractiveness of all within a given radius of her, to the point where one could hardly even tell that her husband had even met Fenrir Greyback. This shows that her aura of attraction can be projected onto others as well as enhancing her own attractiveness. *'Charms': Fleur seemed to be good in Charms. During the First Task, she used both a sleeping enchantment and the Aguamenti Charm, and in the Second Task, she used a Bubble-Head Charm - all to good effect. *'Nonverbal magic': Fleur is capable of performing magic non-verbally, which is a mark of superior magical ability as non-verbal magic is very difficult. *'Duelling': Fleur was also a skilled duellist, as proven during the Triwizard Tournament, the Battle of the Seven Potters and the Battle of Hogwarts, all of which she both entered and finished in good health. *'Household Spells': At the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed at her and Bill's house, Fleur seemed to have developed a talent for household spells: cleaning and making dinner with magic, just like her mother-in-law. Possessions *'Wand': The wand of Fleur Delacour is 9½" rosewood, with a Veela hair core. The hair was donated by Fleur's grandmother. When the wand was weighed by Mr Ollivander during the Triwizard Tournament, in which Fleur was Beauxbatons' champion, he described it as "inflexible". *'Dress Robes': These dress robes were worn by Fleur to the Yule Ball in 1994 as part of the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts, *'Wedding dress': This wedding dress was worn by Fleur at her wedding to Bill Weasley on 1 August, 1997. The dress is described as a rather lavish, black and white ornate dress. *'Medals of bravery': Fleur's medals of bravery were awarded to her some point after 2 May, 1998 by the British and French Ministries of Magic, respectively, for her participation in the Battle of Hogwarts. Relationships Family Delacour family , her little sister]] Fleur seemed to have a pleasant relationship with her parents when they arrived at the Burrow for her wedding with Bill; her half-Veela mother, Apolline, proved to be very helpful and had a knack for household spells, and her father was a jovial man who seemed to find everything at the Burrow charming. After the Second Wizarding War, they had three grandchildren through Fleur. Fleur had a very close relationship with her sister, Gabrielle. During the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament, Gabrielle was taken into the lake as the thing Fleur would sorely miss. After Harry Potter appeared to have saved Gabrielle's life by risking a high score to rescue her from the lake, Fleur warmed to him quite a bit, and took to kissing his cheeks when she saw him. Gabrielle also developed a crush on Harry. At her wedding, Fleur made Gabrielle one of her bridesmaids, along with Ginny Weasley (Much to Ginny's dislike, as at the time she did not much like Fleur and had taken to calling her phlegm behind her back). Bill Weasley , her husband and father of her children]] Fleur first encountered Bill Weasley just prior to the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, when he accompanied his mother to Hogwarts to support Harry Potter. She was attracted to him from the start, eyeing him with visible interest from across the room while in the company of her parents. In the summer of 1995, Fleur took a part-time job with Gringotts to improve her English. Bill had taken a desk job at the bank so that he could assist the Order of the Phoenix, and the two meet and began dating immediately. They had been dating for a year when Bill asked Fleur to marry him, and she accepted. Although his family — especially his mother and sister — were unimpressed by her, they accepted her when she showed how much she really loved Bill following his scarring at the hands of Fenrir Greyback in 1997. Before the couple got married, Bill helped Fleur's English at his work at Gringotts Bank. They were married on 1 August, 1997, the same day that the Ministry of Magic fell to Lord Voldemort. Although their wedding was disrupted by Death Eaters, Fleur and Bill were allowed to go free and set up home in Shell Cottage. Following the end of the Second Wizarding War, Fleur bore him three beautiful children, (eldest to youngest), Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Children After the events of the Second Wizarding War, Fleur bore three children; Victoire, who was named after the victory of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army during the Battle of Hogwarts, because she was born on the anniversary of the battle; Dominique and Louis. In 2017, it was implied that Victoire was in a relationship with Teddy Lupin. Since Fleur began to emulate her mother-in-law, it is likely she was very warm and caring towards her children and loved them dearly. Harry Potter , her friend and future brother-in-law]] Fleur treated Harry Potter patronisingly at first, partly because she felt he was too young to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, and also because she believed that he must have cheated his way in for personal glory. At one point she even referred to him as a "little boy". However, after he rescued her sister from the lake in the Second Task of the tournament, her attitude and treatment towards him grew considerably warmer and she came to respect him very much. By 1996, they considered themselves friends, and recognised each other as valuable allies. While Fleur stayed at The Burrow in the summer of 1996, Harry seemed to be the only male who was unaffected by Fleur's beauty. This was possibly due to the platonic relationship that developed between them over the course of the tournament. At the Burrow, Fleur showed affection for Harry and treated him in a similar way as Mrs Weasley. She once brought him a breakfast tray while he was in bed and would often kiss him on both cheeks twice as a form of greeting and farewell. Like Ron Weasley and Arthur Weasley, Harry appeared to like Fleur and would defend her, much to the dismay of Molly, Hermione, and Ginny. Eventually, Fleur joined the Order of the Phoenix and in 1997 she put herself in great danger during the Battle of the Seven Potters, acting as one of Harry's decoys. She was also very loyal to Harry. When her wedding was gatecrashed by Death Eaters, she did not tell them that Harry had been present. After Harry and several others came to her home at Shell Cottage the same year, Fleur tended to their wounds and generally took care of all of them. Having so many people at her home, especially the goblin Griphook, tested her patience, but she was still kind to Harry, of whom she still had a high opinion because of his efforts to save her sister. Through his marriage to Ginny Weasley, Harry became Fleur's brother-in-law and uncle to her three children. It's quite possible that Harry became close to Fleur's children and in return she became close to his. Due to their common ground as surviving Triwizard Champions, Harry and Fleur share a unique sense of camaraderie, which reinforces their familial bond. Harry, as a frequent guest lecturer on Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, likely gave Fleur's children a chance to learn from their esteemed uncle in a non-familial perspective. Weasley family The Weasleys' reaction to Fleur, with the exceptions of Ron and Arthur, was initially lukewarm. They became more annoyed with Fleur when she and Bill became engaged, but tolerated her presence for his sake. Ron always had a soft side for Fleur, he always stuck up for her. Once he asked her to go to the Yule Ball but ran away before she had a chance to answer him. However, she became his sister-in-law in 1997 and they started having a friendly relationship. While Ron, Harry, and Hermione stayed at her house, Fleur cared about them in a mother-like way. Molly and Ginny Weasley in particular did not like Fleur, considering her snooty. Molly was irked by Fleur's criticism of her household and her favourite singer, Celestina Warbeck, and Ginny called her "Phlegm", due to her throaty, French accent, and made fun of her behind her back. However, when Fleur did not break off their engagement following Bill's injuries, the Weasleys saw how deeply she loved Bill, and became more accepting of her. Molly convinced her Aunt Muriel to lend Fleur her tiara for the wedding, and Ginny served as one of Fleur's bridesmaids. Muriel herself remarked that Fleur was indeed beautiful, which considering her usual personality was impressive, but of course also expressed disappointment with her French blood. Hermione Granger , her future sister-in-law]] Hermione Granger met Fleur during the Triwizard Tournament. She almost immediately grew to dislike her, as the beautiful French witch had a tendency to complain frequently and loudly about most aspects of Hogwarts. Fleur often compared Hogwarts unfavourably with her own school. When Hermione met Fleur again at The Burrow, she found the latter to be arrogant and self-obsessed. This opinion shared by Ginny and Molly Weasley. The fact that Ron Weasley had a very obvious crush on Fleur also didn't do much to improve her standing in Hermione's eyes. However, Hermione saw Fleur in a much different light after Bill was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, and Fleur made it clear that Bill's now heavily scarred appearance didn't change her feelings for him in the slightest. Fleur later risked her life along with Hermione to act as one of Harry's decoys in 1997. After Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange at Malfoy Manor, Fleur tended to her injuries. She also tended the injuries sustained by the others who had been detained there, and generally fussed over all of them in a motherly fashion. The two finally fought alongside one another during the Battle of Hogwarts, and became sisters-in-law through Fleur's marriage to Bill, and Hermione's marriage to Ron. Nieces and nephews Fleur also had many nieces and nephews, through the Weasley family. Percy and Audrey's daughters, Molly and Lucy; George and Angelina Johnson's children, Fred and Roxanne; Ron and Hermione's children, Rose and Hugo; Ginny and Harry's children, James, Albus and Lily. It is likely that Fleur was close with all of them. It's unknown if she eventually had any nieces or nephews through her sister Gabrielle. Olympe Maxime Olympe Maxime was the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic during Fleur's time at the school. Madam Maxime was indignant at the inclusion of Harry Potter in the Triwizard Tournament, and supported Fleur's efforts to win completely; when Harry saw Maxime when Hagrid showed him the First Task's dragons, he had no doubts that Maxime would have told Fleur all about them. Fleur presumably remained in close contact with her headmistress, as she invited her to the wedding. Viktor Krum As Viktor Krum and Fleur were both the Triwizard champions for their schools, Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons respectively, they viewed each other as competition during the Triwizard Tournament. They maintained their friendship and she invited him to her wedding to William Weasley in 1997. Order of the Phoenix ]] Fleur became a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War. Her relationship with most fellow members is unknown; it is possible that she and the rest of the order had a good relationship. She was at least somewhat friendly with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, though she seemed to think little of Tonks's efforts in terms of her appearance. She fought alongside both in the Battle of the Seven Potters, she was also thrilled to learn Tonks had given birth to a baby boy. By 2017, Tonks and Remus's son, Teddy, was seen kissing Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire. Fleur was also clearly fond of Alastor Moody, as she was visibly distraught by his death in 1997, and was seen crying. Other friendships Fleur cared for a number of people at Shell Cottage following the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor: she became friendly with Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Garrick Ollivander, seeming especially fond of the last. Fleur asked the wandmaker to return the tiara she had worn for her wedding to Bill's Aunt Muriel. Fleur disliked the goblin Griphook, who treated her as if she was a lowly maid; though it was clear to Harry that Griphook's behaviour was frustrating Fleur, she mostly kept her feelings to herself, as Griphook was still in poor health. Media File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - welcoming foreign schools|Foreign Visitors Arrive File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The Champion Selection|The Four Champions File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Fleur's is trouble|Fleur's In Trouble File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 - Seven Harrys (2010) HD|The Seven Potters File:FULL Wedding Scene (Bill Fleur) HD (Harry Potter the Deathly Hallows Part 1).flv|Bill and Fleur's Wedding Etymology *According to J. K. Rowling, her name comes from the French phrase fleur de la cour, meaning "flower of the court."http://www.cesnur.org/2001/potter/march_03.htm *Fleur's middle name, Isabelle, comes from the French word belle, meaning beautiful. *Her full name, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, can be roughly translated as beautiful flower of the court. Behind the scenes mini-figure]] * Fleur is portrayed by Clémence Poésy in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and and Part 2.Deathly Hallows casting updates: Aunt Muriel, Mafalda and Clemence confirmed *Fleur doesn't appear in , although she appears in the book. *In Fleur is seen wearing a lavish black and white wedding dress. Whereas in the book she is stated to be wearing a simple plain white dress. *Daniel Radcliffe also portrayed Fleur in the Seven Potters scene, but Clémence did the voice for the transformed Fleur herself. *Fleur in the books is said to have silvery-blond hair. However, Clémence Poésy has darker hair. *In , Fleur is stunned by the Imperiused Viktor Krum. Harry finds her immobilised and being taken away by vines, and sends red sparks into the air. The book does not show Harry finding her, and, at the time, Harry is portrayed as content with the knowledge of having one less source of competition. *Also, in , Fleur and her sister, Gabrielle, both say goodbye to Ron, Gabrielle kisses him on the cheek and Fleur gives him a kiss on the forehead. In the book, Fleur shakes Harry's hand and tells him that she hopes to see him again. *In the film, Fleur appears to already be something of a stand-out student and star pupil at Beauxbatons, doing a solo dance as Beauxbatons enters Hogwarts along with her sister, whereas the others dance in a pack. *In Fleur spoke with a thick French accent, however in she spoke with a normal UK English accent. A possible explanation is that she improved her English in the time between the events of Goblet of Fire and the events of Deathly Hallows. Despite being French herself, actress Clémence Poésy speaks English with almost no accent, and actually had to fake Fleur's thick accent in her first appearance. *In the video game Fleur slaps Ron on the cheek when they say goodbye. *According to houseofnames.com, the Delacour family originated in the Brittany region in France. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * * Notes and references pt:Fleur Delacour de:Fleur Isabelle Weasley de2:Fleur Delacour es:Fleur Delacour fr:Fleur Delacour it:Fleur Delacour pl:Fleur Weasley ru:Флёр Делакур fi:Fleur Delacour nl:Fleur Delacour zh:芙蓉·德拉库尔 uk:Флер Делякур vi:Fleur Delacour Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Fleur Category:Delacour family Category:Emigrants Category:English individuals Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Fleur Category:Weasley family Category:Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour Delacour, Fleur